1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to ampoule opening methods and ampoule opening structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Various approaches have been proposed in connection with the opening of ampoules, particularly glass ampoules. Many of those approaches are described in earlier patents, including those cited herein. Those patents also describe a wide variety of structures, and certain ampoule-opening methods that are associated with those structures. Many of the structures are complex, others have parts that require undue assembly and still others have delicate or fragile construction, making them difficult to make or use, or both. While certain of those structures may have purported advantages, it is perceived by the present inventor that a need exists for an improved method of opening an ampoule that is simple, safe and effective, and that preferably includes disposal of the ampoule tip, and for an ampoule opening structure that is resilient and useful for safely opening an ampoule and disposing of the ampoule tip. In certain aspects, the present invention overcomes one or more of the shortcomings found in prior art devices and methods.